Dreaming
by Dexterra
Summary: Trinity Atreya Maddox has been dreaming about a strange black haired boy her whole life and has been going to therapy for years because she thinks this boy is real. What happens when disaster strikes her family and she is thrown into her dream? Goku x OC
1. Party at a Rich Dudes House

"How often do you dream of this boy?" The Therapist, Mister Harper, sat across from me, holding a clip board and jotting down notes every so often, even when I wasn't saying anything. He was balding prematurely and had black hair. His eyes were a deep brown and he always looked like he was off into a place far away. We met yesterday, but today is our first actual session. I get a new therapist ever few years.

"Every night." I sighed. I've answered this question too many times to be able to count, and it feels like a chore to answer it now.

"What's his name?" He looked up from his clip board but he still looked uninterested in what I was saying.

"I'm not exactly sure. I can't hear anything that anyone says in the dreams. Yes, there are other people. I'm assuming they're his friends because I see them a lot, it's almost like I'm watching his life. It seems as if he ages as I do, and yes. I do think he's a real person." I explained quickly before he could say anything. I already knew what he was going to ask. He looked baffled by my tiny rant.

"Well, that answered all of my questions for today." I grinned. "I guess you can go now Trinity. I'll talk to you next week." He coughed and took a sip of water as I walked out of the room and towards my class room.

I opened the door to the room and walked over to my seat, I didn't even bother to look at my teacher as any other late student would. She already knew why I missed half of her class. I sat casually in my seat as I did every Friday morning and quickly jotted down the notes that the teacher had written on the board.

"Hey Trinity." I heard from my left, I looked over to my best friend Kyla. "You coming to the party tonight?" Her smile was broad. I smiled back at her.

"Of course, I mean it's not every day you get invited to one of the parties." _The parties_ are parties thrown by the one and only Claira Matridge. That one popular girl that every high school has, she throws a party every weekend with alcohol and sometimes even drugs. Only certain people get invited and this time Kyla was lucky, and she begged for Claira to invite me. To everyone's surprise she did.

"Okay, Andrey is going to drive us there and back." She smiled and quickly went back to her work. Andrey was her boyfriend. He's a senior, while Kyla and I were juniors.

The rest of the two classes I had before lunch went by in a blur and before I knew it I was riding my bike down the two blocks to my house. I eat lunch every day at home, with my mom, dad and three year old brother. I stopped in front of our three bedroom, three bathroom house. It was a decent size compared to most peoples houses. We had a basement turned game room, our ground floor had the living room, kitchen, dining room and a bathroom, and the upper level had the bedrooms with two bathrooms.

"I'm home." I sighed while placing my bag in the doorway, along with my shoes.

"So we see." My dad smiled at me. He was tall, balding with grey hair and he had blue eyes. I looked a lot like him apparently, although I don't see it. He was sitting in the dining room with my mom, who was feeding my little brother.

"Welcome home Honey." My mother smiled happily at me, her long brown hair tied back into a pony tail. She had a few stray greys mixed in with her dark brown hair, and her eyes were green.

"Trin!" My little brother screeched from his chair. He bounced happily and I smiled at him. He had my moms' eyes and hair, whereas I had my dads eyes and hair. My dad used to have light brown hair, like I do now.

"What's for lunch?" I sat down across from my brother, with my dad on my right and my mom on my left.

"Soup and sandwiches, just simple stuff today." My mom laughed a little as she placed the food in front of me. Grilled cheese with canned tomato soup. My moms' favorite when she doesn't feel like cooking. I dipped a corner of the sandwich into the soup and took a large bite, my mom rolled her eyes at how un-lady like I eat, as she does almost every day. My dad let out a small chuckle as he read through the news paper and my brother slowly ate his soup. This was the basic routine of my lunch.

I let out a small yawn and stretched my arms when I finished eating. "Good eats mom." I grinned. "I'll have to thank the soup company next time I see them." She sent me a quick glare, but my dads laugh caused her to just smile and shake her head.

"Have a good day at school, and e careful at that party!" My dad warned as I walked out the door.

"Always." I called back right before closing and locking the door. I grabbed my bike and went back to school to meet Kyla in front of our next class.

I stood outside the door leaning against the wall and waiting for her to come around the corner, holding Andrey's hand as she does every day she decides not to skip class, which I'm never sure what days she chooses to go back to Andrey's house with him. The bell rang and other students started showing up, including Claira. She gave me a brief glare and it looked as if she wanted to say something to me. I was sure it would be something along the lines of ''You aren't invited to my party anymore. I could care less about what your friend wants.'' But instead she just stands there, waiting for our teacher to show up.

The teacher, who manages to always be late, finally shows up and unlocks the door. She was apologizing constantly until everyone sat down and she let out a big sigh. Claira was sitting on my left and Kyla would have been sitting on my right if she had ended up showing up to class. Claira glared over at me again and I let out a small sigh.

"What?" I ask, looking over at her as politely as I could. I would have been lying if I had said that I liked her. The only reason I agreed to go to her party is because of Kyla.

"I only invited you because your friend is dating my brother. Remember that." She spat out before glaring at me once more then turning to listen to the teachers lecture on Shakespeare. I rolled my eyes and took a paper out of my bag. I started doodling as I did every English class.

Kyla eventually came into class. She quickly apologized to the teacher and handed her what I assumed to be a fake note. She turned to me and smiled before practically galloping over to her seat and sitting next to me.

"Hey." She said casually, as if she hadn't just been at Andrey's house alone with him for all of lunch.

"Hey." I laughed slightly before rolling my eyes and sitting back. She leaned over to look at my desk and I looked down to see that she was studying my drawing.

"Who's that? He's kinda cute." She nudged me with her elbow and I let out another laugh.

"I don't know who exactly he is." I muttered as I studied the picture I drew. It was of the boy I had always been having dreams of. His eyes were cobalt and his hair jet black, and always spiked up.

"Oh, it's him, isn't it?" She grabbed the paper and looked at it, she seemed to be studying it hard.

"Well, I can see why you would be dreaming about him. Man, I wish that I was the one dreaming of this guy all the time." She laughed. "I'm so jealous right now." She smiled and handed the picture back to me. I rolled my eyes but smiled at her none the less.

"Ladies." The teacher scolded us. We both stopped talking and turned to take down notes. She soon handed out a project for us to do over the weekend and I rolled my eyes.

"Miss!" Claira's hand shot up. "I can't do this assignment this weekend, I have family matters to deal with." She smiled at the teacher sweetly and one word popped out of my mouth, luckily quiet enough that only Claira and Kyla heard it.

"Liar." Claira turned and sent me the nastiest glare while Kylas eyes widened to about twice their regular size.

The bell rang signifying the end of the school day and I swiftly stood before I would have to get an earful from Claira. Kyla followed me and as soon as we got out of the classroom she let out a small laugh.

"Aw man. I can't believe you said that." She shook her head.

"Kyla!" Andrey called out from behind us. Kyla turned and smiled at him as he grabbed her hand and continued walking forward with us.

"Andrey, you would not believe what Trinity just said to your sister." She was still laughing slightly over it and I rolled my eyes.

"What'd she say?" He questioned her, looking over at me.

"Nothing." I interjected before Kyla could say anything to him. "When did the party start again?"

"As soon as we get there." Andrey grinned and pulled Kyla off at almost top speed. I jogged after him and let out a sigh at how childish he was. Then again it made him fit in perfectly with Kyla and me.

We got into his car and as soon as it turned on the radio started lasting, canceling out any chance of conversation. We made a quick pit stop at Kylas house so she could grab some stuff to do her make up and hair in the car on the way to the party. I could care less about what I looked like. My hair was always pin straight and I never wore make up. I was wearing skinny jeans and a black, tight, boat neck tee shirt.

By the time we got to the party it was starting to get dark and there were already people everywhere. When Andrey shut off the radio I could hear that there was music blasting from the house. We all stepped out of the car, Andrey and Kyla obviously confortable in this environment while I felt like a single dandelion in an otherwise perfectly cared for lawn. I found myself wanting to go home already.

"Kyla, I have to get home before nine, 'kay?" I gently grabbed onto her arm, half hiding behind her. My shyness was kicking in. She nodded.

"Right, I'll get Andrey to drive us home at eight." She smiled at me. I'm glad she was understanding, though she obviously saw through my lie she still got that I wanted to get home a.s.a.p. and she accepted it without complaining. I smiled and glanced at my watch, 4:30. Just three and a half more hours till I get to leave. Andrey and Kyla confidently walked inside and I quietly followed them, we ended up at the refreshments table. As far as I could tell it was all alcoholic and Andrey poured a glass for himself. I frowned at him, seeing as he was supposed to be driving us home.

"Kyla, I'm gonna go sit outside till we're going." I murmured and turned around. I immediately bumped into a guy in my French class, who was obviously drunk.

"Oof.. Hey Trin." He spoke with a small slur and he wobbled slightly. "What are you doing here? You want me to get you a drink?" He grinned broadly at me and tried to put his arm around my shoulders. I quickly ducked under his arm and turned to the door, I walked quickly out the door as he stared after me.

I sat on the front steps and as soon as I took a breath of fresh hair I realized just how much the house smelled like booze. I brought my knees up and rested my head on them. I thought of the guy I've been having dreams about.

"If only I knew his name." I murmured as I brought my arms up to rest my head on them instead of my knees. I let out a long sigh and continued thinking of all the things I've seen this boy experience. He had a tail, that was removed multiple times, he doesn't have it anymore. He's fought plenty of aliens, dinosaurs, people… you name it. He's seen a dragon, he's been very hurt plenty of times. He seems to e un-kill able. I smiled and thought of his friends. The older blue haired girl, a perverted old man, a bald boy that seems about his age, a pig and a floating cat, an older long haired boy. I wished I was like him, I envied him.

"Triny~" I hear Kyla call from inside. She wobbled out and plopped down beside me. "Hey, come have some fun!" She giggled and hiccupped.

"Kyla, you're drunk." I stated blandly, sighing.

"Yeah, and you're sober. Now that's a problem we gotta fix!" She giggled and stood back up.

"No, Kyla. I think it's time Andrey drove us home. It's been…" I glanced at my watch. "Two hours." I frowned as she glared at me.

"Fine." She pouted. "I'll go get Andrey." She skipped back inside and re appeared with an equally drunk Andrey. I frowned.

"I'm not driving with you two, I'll call my dad." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed my dads number.

"Okay, whatever. Lets go Kyaaaa." His speech was slurred as he walked over to his car. I watched them as they drove off and I found myself getting more and more concerned for them by the minute.

* * *

It's been two hours since I called my dad and he still isn't here. I crossed my arms, paced and furrowed my brows.

"He should be here by now…" I muttered and pulled out my cell phone to call him again. The phone rang for a moment before an unfamiliar voice picked up the phone.

"Hello?" It asked curiously. I frowned at the voice, looked at the screen of my phone to make sure I had the right number and then placed the phone back on my ear.

"Um, hi. Who is this?" I demanded.

"This is a nurse at Union Hospital, may I ask who you are." My breath caught in my throat.

"I'm Trinity, Pauls daughter." I managed to choke out. I heard her sigh.

"Well, Trinity. I'm sad to tell you this, but your dad has been in a car accident." She sounded sad, but I could tell it was an act.

"What?" I felt tears coming to my eyes. "Is he okay?" I had to squeeze my eyes shut to keep them locked in.

"I'm afraid not. Hun, I'm sorry but he died on impact." I felt my world shatter around me as my tears broke through any and all defenses I put up. I fell to my knees and cried harder then I ever cried before, forgetting that the nurse was on the phone.


	2. Tragedy

**A/N:**

**Thank you to those of you that reviewed! It's really appreciated, I'm glad you like it. ^^ I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I sorta tried to rush the end of it because I have to get to bed soon. To answer Gohan55, no. It's not a real story. The beginning is supposed to be sad ^^" But don't worry! It will get better! I've decided to name the chapters based on song titles by the way. Anyways, sorry for the long{ish} A/N, time for the story!  
**

I sat in the waiting room of the Hospital with my Mom. She sat to my left and was filling out forms that a nurse had handed her.

After I had calmed down I called my mom and she rushed to drop my brother off at my Aunts house, pick me up and get to the Hospital. She hasn't cried once the whole time, while I've been hysterical. I calmed down a few minutes ago, but a few tears still betrayed me.

My Dad was my hero; I loved him with all my heart. Now I felt as if my world had shattered, but I still had my Mom and little brother. If I lost them I don't know what I would do.

My Mom stood and placed the clip board she had onto the counter, turned to me and gestured with her head that it was time to leave. She hasn't said a single word to me the whole time we've been here. I wiped a few more tears from my cheeks and knew that they would be my last few tears for the night. I followed after my Mom who was already at her car and quietly slid into the passengers' seat. The silence that had fallen between us since she picked me up wasn't an awkward silence, it was more of an understanding silence.

I heard my Mom take a deep breath and it looked as if she was going to say something, but she quickly pursed her lips and stayed focused on the road. I wanted to say something to her, but I didn't know what to say. I had never been in a situation like this before.

"I'm sorry." I muttered so quiet I didn't think she would hear it over the engine of the car, but she did. I could tell by the venomous glare she sent me. I flinched and looked out the window, wondering why she hadn't said anything comforting.

"You should be." I heard her say as if she were telling me what day of the week it was, and not that she thinks that I should be sorry for my Dad dying.

"Mom I…" I trailed off as she sent me another death glare.

"I don't want to hear it Trinity," She practically snarled my name. "No more talking." She was now directing her glare at the small rain drops that were falling onto the windshield. I felt like crying again but I had already cried all my tears. The rest of the drive was awkward and long but we finally made it back to our house.

My Mom stormed out of the car and almost ran into our house. I flinched as the front door slammed and I slowly walked up to the door, opened it and closed it gently – figuring it had endured enough abuse. I let out a small, shaky sigh as I could hear my Mom sniffling slightly behind me.

"How could you Trinity?" She accused in a hurt voice.

"How could I what?" I reluctantly turned to face her and saw that she was crying more then I had been before.

"Now your poor three year old brother will have to grow up without a Father and it's your fault. How could you?" She accused again and my heart felt as if it was being ripped out. My breath stopped and I focused on taking small, shaky breaths before I bothered to answer her.

"I didn't do anything Mom." I felt my face grow hot and assumed it was red by now. I could tell I was about to cry again even though I had thought that nothing else could make me cry after this.

"Don't lie to me Trinity Atreya Maddox!" She screamed at me, using my full name. She's never yelled at me before in my life and I let out a small yelp at the sound. I slid to the ground and placed my hands on the top of my head as I started sobbing again. "Don't you dare cry over this! You don't deserve to cry! It's your fault he's dead and you can't feel remorse now!" She shouted and I heard her foot steps walk away.

I stayed on the floor a little longer, allowing the flow of tears to stop again before I stood back up. I ran quietly to my room, wiping my cheeks along the way. I locked my door and put my back against it before sliding down to sit on the floor. I looked through my window and saw the first star of the night.

"Star light…" I muttered shakily as I was trying to regain my breath. "Star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may…" I took another shaky breath. "I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." I closed my eyes tight, looked down and then looked back up at the star. "Please take me away. Send me to my dreams! I want to be with him! Or anywhere, anywhere but here…" I sobbed, getting louder before my voice faded entirely. I closed my eyes tightly before standing and going to lie on my bed.

"I hope I get sent away…" I muttered before closing my eyes and trying to get to sleep.

* * *

_Goku sat at a table full of food, with Kami and Popo on either sides of him. He smiled his wide, childish smile before quickly digging into the food. Kami took small sips from a glass of water while Popo ate more refined. Goku swiftly went through twenty of plates before Kami could even finish his one glass of water._

_ "Goku, my boy. You're eating still amazes me." Kami shook his head as Goku patted his stomach, obviously not full but not wanting to eat all of Kami and Popo's food at once. Goku let out a laugh as Popo smiled and shook his head as Kami did._

_ "I don't know why, I've been up here for two years already!" He answered, still smiling broadly._

_ "Yes, and your training shall soon be over, just one more year to go." Popo told him. Goku looked a little surprised._

_ "What else have I got to learn?" He asked curiously as he thought back to everything he's already learned throughout his life._

_ "A lot Goku, a lot." Kami muttered as he stood, Goku and Popo soon following._

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, half expecting to wake up in the room that he was just sitting in, but when I saw my ceiling, my room, I was extremely disappointed. I remembered what my Mom had said to me and I turned over, grabbed my old stuffed animal and hugged it close to my chest before letting a few more tears fall from my cheeks. I didn't want to get up, scared of what else my Mom might accuse me of.


	3. The Lonely

I stood outside Kyla's house, about to knock and all I could think is how lucky I was to not run into my Mom on my way out of the house. This has been the only time in my entire life that I've had any reason to fear her. I had decided to go to Kyla's house after reluctantly getting up. Kyla was the only person who could calm me down, and make things better even if only for a few moments.

I took a deep breath and gently knocked on her door three times. I heard foot steps on the other side, the lock unlocking and finally the low creak that her door made every time it opened.

"Hello Trinity." Her mother smiled at me. I almost broke down into tears again. Her mom reminded me so much of my own, at least she reminded me of my Mom before she had decided to hate me for something I didn't do. "Kyla isn't here right now." Her face instantly changed as she frowned.

"Oh. Where is she?" I asked and furrowed my brow. Normally Kyla is always home after a party, dealing with her hang over.

"She's in the Hospital. She was in a car accident with Andrey." Her mom rolled her eyes as she said his name and I knew that she could tell he was drunk driving. I nodded my head slightly.

"Is she okay?" I asked her curiously as I wondered what the chances were that Kyla, Andrey and my Dad were all in a car accident on the same night.

"Yes, she's fine. They were going to let her go tonight but she wanted to stay and they have space to spare, so she'll be coming home tomorrow." She smiled at me again.

"Okay, thank you." I gave her a sad excuse for a smile and she frowned.

"Trinity, honey, what's wrong?" She looked as if she wanted to give me a hug. I shook my head slightly as I had to fight back tears.

"Nothing… I'm sure you'll hear from my Mom sooner or later." I looked down to the ground before stepping back. "Thank you. I think I'll go see Kyla now." I muttered before turning and running away from her house, in the direction of the Hospital.

I had decided to walk since I suddenly disliked any form of transportation other than my own two feet. Luckily for me I lived close to everything important, not that there were many important things anymore. I took a deep breath and struggled to fight back tears yet again as I turned the corner that led to the Hospital. Only about ten more minutes left until I got there.

I sped walked to make the walk a little shorter and before long I crossed the street and walked straight to the waiting room. I looked around nervously, remembering the last time I was in the room, but shook my head and tried my best to repress the memory. I walked up to the nurse at the counter.

"Hello," She smiled up at me. "How can I help you today?" I gave her a shaky smile back.

"I'm looking for my friend… Kyla Cardridge." She slowly nodded her head and then typed a bit on the computer before smiling again.

"Ah, yes. Here she is, room 213, second floor." She instructed me. I nodded and walked slowly in the direction of Kyla's room. I took a deep breath and placed my hand on the handle to the room and then slowly opened the door.

I peeked in and Kyla was sitting on the side of her bed while Andrey – who seemed to be in much worse condition then her – sat up in his bed. They were playing cards and Andrey was obviously having difficulties considering one of his arms were in a cast. I smiled and stepped into the room.

"Hi Trinity!" Kyla smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hey Trinity." Andrey greeted solemnly. I gave him a quick nod.

"Hi guys, how're you doing?" I asked curiously as I looked back and forth between the two of them.

"I'm fine. Andrey on the other hand has a broken arm, leg and two broken ribs." She frowned and a look of concern crossed her face as she looked over at he injured boyfriend. "I guess you're lucky you didn't drive with us," She let out a laugh. "How much longer did it take for your dad to come get you?" She had a look of genuine curiosity, and despite her not knowing what happened the question still caused me to tear up.

"He didn't," I murmured. "He got into an accident on the way there." My tears spilled down my cheeks as I though about what happened.

"Oh, wow. Trinity, is he okay?" Andrey asked with a look of concern as Kyla jumped up to hug me. I shook my head as my friend wrapped her arms around my neck to comfort me.

"He died…" I told them, although I was sure Andrey didn't hear it as it was just barely audible to Kyla. Her hold on me tightened and I returned the hug. Kyla turned to Andrey.

"Didn't the guy we hit…" She mumbled and my eyes widened. Of course, how did I not figure it out before? I quickly pulled away from Kyla and looked at them.

"It was... y-you… My Dad…" I stuttered, not being able to find the words to say it. Kyla had a pained look on her face as I looked between the two of them.

"Trinity… I'm so, so sorry." She looked as if she was about to cry herself, and she reached to give me another hug. I quickly backed away from her and started shaking my head.

"I told you not to drive… You were both drunk and I told you not to!" I shrieked before running out of the room and then out of the Hospital entirely. I was still crying and I had no clue where I was going but I continued running until I was out of breath. I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm myself down. I took in my surroundings and found myself in front of my Aunts house. I slowly walked up to her door and knocked lightly. The door opened and my Aunt stood in the door way, looking down at me sadly.

"Hi Aunt Kris." I muttered and without even saying hi she immediately wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back, but refused to cry again.

"Trinity, I'm so sorry." She muttered as she released me and led me inside to the living room. My brother was sitting on the couch watching cartoons and as soon as he saw me he jumped off the couch and hugged my leg.

"Trin! Aunty Krissy has been letting me watch lots of T.V. and eat lots of candy!" She shouted excitedly as I picked him up.

"That's great Bud." I smiled at him, trying to seem as happy as possible. I walked over to the couch with him and Aunt Kris walked into the next room, her dining room. I hugged him close and refused to let him go, although it's not like he was struggling. He started hugging me back and before long he started slowly falling to sleep. I smiled down at him and ran my fingers gently through his hair.

I shifted slowly so that I was lying down on the couch, still hugging him as he continued to sleep and I slowly drifted off to sleep myself.

* * *

_ Goku sat cross legged with his hands resting gently in his lap. He was taking slow, deliberate breaths as he tried his best to get into a state of deep meditation. For some reason today he was having difficulties, as he had difficulties sleeping last night as well. He frowned and felt as if somewhere, something was off , it was affecting him and he couldn't do anything about it._

_ He stood and paced around slightly, deep in though as he kept the frown on his face. He sighed and then tried meditation again._

_ Kami and Popo watched as Goku behaved strangely. "What do you think is wrong, Kami?" Popo asked the elder Namek as he held his heavy, old watering can. He was about to go water his plants when he noticed Goku acting strangely._

_ "I don't know Popo. But I sense that things will soon change. Although I'm not quiet sure what, but I can tell that something is going to happen around here and I'm thinking Goku can sense it too." Kami's non-existent brows furrowed as he thought about the strange feeling he had been sensing as well._

* * *

I took a calm breath and slowly opened my eyes to find my little brother still sound asleep in my arms. I smiled and momentarily forgot about the stresses that had been happening. I slowly got up off the couch and wandered around my Aunts house to find her. She was still in the dining room and I sat across for her at her table.

"Did you have a good nap?" She smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Yes, your couch has always been the comfiest." I let out a small laugh, my first laugh since Claira's party.

"I'm glad. You looked so upset when you first came, I was worried about you. But then when I went to go check on you and Matty, I saw you were both sound asleep so I didn't bother to wake you up. Although it is almost supper time." She told me. Her voice was always so calming.

"I should probably be getting home then…" I muttered as I got up.

"Trinity, just promise you won't do anything to yourself. Stay with your mom, she needs you and she's not strong enough to deal with two losses." She stood and put her hand on my shoulder . She gave me a pleading look and I frowned.

"I'm sorry, I can't promise anything." I looked down to the ground before walking out of her house, not once looking back at my speechless Aunt.

I rushed home before my Mom would start yelling at me again, although I figured it was already too late. I hesitated before opening my door and walking into the front hall. She was standing at the bottom of the stairs, blocking my way to my room.

"Where were you?" She growled. "Plotting to murder me next? Or Mathew?" She glared at me and I tried my best not to cry. "You know, I didn't love you at first. Mothers always talk about how much they bond with their baby the first time they hold them. I never felt that with you. I always knew you were different. I always knew you'd ruin my life." She said in an even tone. My breathing became ragged and my eyes burned from trying so hard not to cry.

"It was your Father who had convinced me to keep you, for some reason he loved you so much where I didn't feel a single connection." She told me nonchalantly. I glared up at her.

"Shut up." I growled and I pushed passed her. I stormed up the stairs and entered my room. I locked my door and curled up on my bed, but I refused to cry myself to sleep again. I wasn't even tired because of my nap, so I paced around my room a bit, turned on my radio and put the volume on low and finally settled for reading in bed while holding my stuffed animal. Eventually I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Goku finally reached his meditative state as he sat under the shade of one of the many palm trees. His breathing was even and relaxed and a soft breeze blew his hair slightly to the left._

I watched as the black haired boy sat perfectly still. I wanted to be there with him, I wanted to be away from my terrible excuse for a mother and I wanted to be as calm as he was.

_A butterfly landed on Goku's face and he didn't even flinch. He didn't seem to notice and he continued sitting still as a rock under the shade of the tree._

I was amazed at how still and calm he was. I desperately wanted to be there. I wanted to reach towards the picture I was seeing in front of me and jump in. So I did. I reached my hand forward towards the boy and started walking. I walked and walked until eventually I felt like I was falling. Falling… falling, and finally my head hit what felt like concrete. I let out a small whimpering noise as everything turned black.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay! So, important chapter here! For those of you who don't understand the last part, send me a message and I'll explain it to you. Or I'll put it in the next chapters A/N. I would like to thank all of my reviewers, and silent readers. I didn't think people would like this story so much! Thank you fadedcolors for suggesting this story, without you I wouldn't have so many people reading, and so thank you from the bottom of my heart :). For those of you who didn't come here from fadedcolors story, although I don't think there are very many of you, you should go check it out! It's called Unspoken and it's amazing! If you like this story you will love her Goku x OC story ^^ Anyways, thank you for reading and hope to see you next chapter.**


	4. Second Chance

I was awake, wasn't I? I felt conscious but at the same time I couldn't feel, taste, smell, hear or see anything. But I was thinking, so that meant that I was awake. Then my ability to feel came back to me and all I felt was cold all over. I kept my breathing calm as I slowly opened my eyes, everything was hazy. I stared up at the ceiling, but for what I could see everything was gray or white, and concrete. I had no blankets and no pillow.

Definitely not a hospital. I took in a deep breath and I could taste the freshness of the air, nothing like in the city where I lived. Next came the smells. The room smelled clean, but not like the chemical type of clean in hospitals, just naturally clean. I didn't notice if my hearing had come back or not because of how quiet everything was so I gently knocked on the table I was laying on and I heard a small echo ring through the room. I smiled and decided it was time I stood up and further took in my surroundings.

I was surprisingly calm seeing as I was in a room that I had never seen before, but for some reason I felt no need to panic. I was completely at ease, my mind in a state of tranquility for the first time in days. I stood and went to open the grey door that was on the other side of the room but before I could grab the handle I heard voices from the other side of the door.

"Goku, you should let her rest. You can't keep on going in there ever few hours, leave her be." A voice pleaded.

"But ! She hit her head hard and I think we should make sure she's okay." A mans voice almost begged. I furrowed my brows, did they mean me? I didn't remember hitting my head, until finally all I felt was pain. I let out a small cry as I slid down the wall and placed my hands on the top of my head.

The door opened and I curled up into a ball, still holding onto my head. "Oh my!" The first voice called out as I shook slightly from the amount of pain that was emanating from the top of my head. Suddenly two arms were wrapped around me and I wasn't touching the ground anymore. I didn't even bother to look at who had picked me up as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Kami!" I heard the mans voice shout down the hall, causing me to flinch at the loudness of his voice. Then as suddenly as it came, the pain was gone. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to clear away the fuzziness in my vision from closing my eyes so tightly and then I took a look around and the other people in the room.

Right in front of me was a squat, pitch black man with red lips and round, mostly white eyes. He was wearing clothes that I would normally imagine a genie wearing and he had an extremely worried look on his face.

To my left was an elderly green alien. He was wearing robes and his skin was green. He was leaning on a large cane and his face was calm and composed. Finally I looked at the man who was holding me and my eyes widened significantly.

It was him, the 'boy' from my dreams. In reality he was much taller and much more muscular then I had imagined. I always referred to him as a boy, but now looking at him I felt that man was a better fit to describe him.

"It… it's you." I muttered quietly as I continued staring at his face. He looked at me confused and I almost let out a small laugh as I noticed how childish he actually could look. I had almost forgotten that he was still holding me and when I noticed I wiggled my feet slightly, hoping he would get that I wanted him to put me down. Although it was only because I wanted to get a better look at him, I was completely comfortable with him holding me. He placed me down gently and I took a step back to look at the three of them.

Silence fell over the three of us as I studied them more. I thought back to remember if I had heard their names before or not and as I remembered I smiled broadly. "Hello." I said pleasantly to break the silence. "My name is Trinity." I tried to focus my attention on all three of them, but I couldn't stop looking at Goku, I was finally meeting him in real life. "I knew I wasn't crazy." I muttered to myself subconsciously and I immediately hoped none of them heard me.

"Hi!" Goku finally spoke up as he smiled one of the friendliest smiles I had ever seen in my entire life. "I'm Goku." I smiled back at him and looked to the other two people in the room.

"My name is and this is Kami." The short man explained in a friendly voice. I was glad that they were so happy, friendly and accepting.

"It's very nice to meet you all." I refrained from adding finally in there as I didn't want to make myself seem even weirder then I already have.

"Where are you from?" Goku asked me. I furrowed my brows and thought for a moment.

"Earth, but in comparison to here I'm not one hundred percent sure." I bit my lip and hoped that didn't seem too strange to them, even though I knew none of the three of them were 'normal' by my home society's standards.

"This is Earth though." Goku's brows furrowed this time and I fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I'm not from this Earth, I don't think." I coughed slightly and thought back to how I might've got here. "Uhm, how exactly did I…" I started my question, looked to their faces again "Get here?" I finished. Goku let out a laugh.

"Well, you sorta just fell out of the sky! Which is kinda weird because of where we are." He grinned goofily at me and I stared at him confused.

"Where are we?" I wondered as I looked around the concrete room to try and find a window or something so that I could see outside.

"Here! I'll show you." He smiled and grabbed my hand then started pulling me out of the room and then ultimately out of the building. I gasped as I looked around the outside. The ground was made entirely of concrete blocks except for small reserved areas that had gardens in them. Surrounding the platform we were on entirely was sky and I assumed that if I looked down from the side of the platform I would see miles of cloud and no sign of solid ground. I looked around at the colourful array of flowers and how exotic and rare they all looked and I smiled as a butterfly landed on my shoulder.

The whole scene of it all took my breath away, as it was the exact same scene I've been seeing in my dreams for two years now. I slipped my hand out of Goku's and walked over to a garden that had white flowers with pink tips and purple coming from the middle and coming into a point right before the pink started. They looked like irises, only even more beautiful. I gently ran a finger around the petals.

"You can pick one if you'd like. They're called Iclises." I heard 's voice say from behind me. I jumped; I hadn't even heard him coming. "Sorry Trinity. I didn't mean to startle you." He apologized and smiled at me.

"It's okay." I smiled back at him before turning back to the flowers. "Iclises." I smiled gently at the beautiful flowers and then I picked one and stood up. I was so excited about these flowers for some reason I just had to show Goku, as childish as it seemed. I ran over to him with the flower in hand but right before I reached him I tripped slightly. He caught me, one of his hands placed around the small of my back and the other one wrapped gently around the hand that was holding the Iclis.

"Look Goku, let me have it." I smiled broadly at him and he smiled back at me. I didn't think he cared very much about it but I still felt the need to tell him. "Isn't it pretty?" In my excitement I had forgotten that he had probably been looking at these flowers for months on end.

"Yeah, they're my favorite of the flowers up here." He laughed "But try not to trip next time, okay?" He told me. I nodded, still smiling at him.

"Yeah, okay." I laughed too and he let go of my hand and waist and we continued chatting about anything, I could tell he was easy to get along with and would talk about almost anything, and although he was curious, if he asked a question about where I came from and I worked my way around answering the question he wouldn't press to know the answer.

I momentarily forgot about everything that had been happening and as guilty as I felt about it I forgot about my family and my past entirely. This was my time to be happy and I didn't know how long it would last until I woke up from this dream. It was a dream right? It didn't matter to me because for the first time in days I could finally smile and be myself, I could be happy and not scared or sad anymore. My wish came true, I had finally met him, the boy I have been having dreams about for my entire life, I had finally learned his name, and he was my savior. He would help keep me strong and happy when I should be crumpled and sad. I felt the need to thank him, but he would never know what for, he would never know what he saved me from.

Goku, thank you.

**A/N:**

**Yay for happy chapter! I couldn't wait for this one, and even though I made the ending seem like the end… Fear not! For there will be a fifth chapter! I don't know when it will e coming out but I'm hoping it'll be soon. I know I've been updating fast, but I can't help it xD I hope you all liked this chapter! I wanted to make it a good one because it's where Trinity finally meets Goku. Also I'm making a banner for this story at the same time as writing it, so the banner should be done sometime soon, I hope. It's taking awhile 'cause I'm trying to get every detail perfect. I'll post a link for it when it's done :3 Anyways, hope to see you all next chapter! I would like to thank FoxyAlterEgos and fadedcolors for commenting on every chapter so far! You two have helped keep me motivated and you both are two of the reasons I've been updating so quickly! To all the silent readers, please review! I always feel like such a dork checking back every hour or so for reviews… I always get so happy when there's a new one. **

**I'm going to try and squeeze another chapter in before Monday because after Monday I probably wont have very much time to write new chapters and I know for a fact they'll start coming out way slower then they have been. I have to go get blood tests and visit a bunch of different hospitals and doctors to get my heart checked out. I'll still try my best to get updates out quickly but they wont e coming out every day or every other day as they have been.**

**Any who~ Long A/N done and over with, thank you so much for reading! :3**


	5. Flying High

"Hey Kami," I looked over to the green alien, a Namek I had been told. "Can you tell me about the Iclises?" I asked, smiling as I twirled the flower gently between my fingers.

"Hasn't Mr. Popo already told you the story, child?" He asked gently. He had a grandfatherly feel about him and it caused me to want to follow him around and talk to him while Goku was training for a martial arts tournament with .

"Yes, but I was hoping to hear it from you since you were there." I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at me.

"Of course," He nodded gently and sat down across from me. "It was a few decades ago, I had visited a neighboring planet at the request of the leader of the people that lived there. You see, the planet was slowly dying and they wanted me to save some wild life and bring it to Earth. They didn't care about saving them selves as long as their flora and fauna got saved. So I brought a few of every species I could find back here, but sadly they all died off, except for the Iclises of course. I do not know what they were originally named; I gave them the name 'Iclis' because that is what their home planet was named."

I smiled down at the flower and continued twirling it gently. "Such a beautiful flower, the soul survivor of a dead planet." I muttered and sighed. Kami smiled at me and got up.

"It is almost lunch, which means that Goku and shall be done soon." He told me before walking off. I sat straight up and stopped twirling the flower. A huge grin made its way onto my face and I quickly stood up and practically skipped after Kami.

I couldn't help but be excited; I was going to finally be able to spend time with Goku.

"Hey Trinity!" Goku waved to me from across the lookout. I waved back as he followed over to where Kami and I were standing.

"Hi Goku," I smiled broadly up at him. I was at a loss for what else to say so I coughed and looked down at the ground awkwardly. I finally get to spend time with him after so many years and I can't even think of something to say, I mentally scolded myself as he turned to talk to Kami and Popo.

"Goku, Mr. Popo and I were thinking that in about a few days from now you should go and do your own training for awhile." Kami said calmly, as he says everything else. Goku nodded slightly but stopped to look down at his stomach as it made one of the loudest noises I had ever heard.

My eyes widened and he started to laugh. "Oops, sorry about that. Whens lunch ?" He asked Popo while scratching the back of his head as I've seen him do many times before.

"I will start cooking now and it should be done in an hour." The short, pitch black man told us. I stepped forward slightly with one foot.

"I'll help you." I said, holding one arm up so that my hand was at my shoulders height, with one finger sticking up.

"There's no need, Trinity." Popo smiled at me before walking away. I stepped back again to how I was standing before and dropped my arm.

"It is fine child, makes lunch everyday." Kami nodded at me, smiling. I smiled back and glanced back to where Popo went.

"Hey Trinity?" Goku spoke up, I looked over at him and smiled broadly. He returned my smile before walking a little closer to me.

"Wanna try something? It'll be fun!" He looked like a little child who was just told he would be going to the park. I laughed and nodded.

"Okay, if you say so." I watched to see what he was doing as I added 'I would trust you with anything.'In my mind, but the thought made me shake my head and furrow my brows for a second. Goku didn't seem to notice as he picked me up and started floating, and then picking up speed until we weren't above the lookout anymore. I let out a small yelp and grabbed onto his clothes tightly and curled up into a ball.

"Trinity? Look!" He smiled as I let go of his clothes and looked around us. The clouds were thick, but as we got closer to them they became transparent. The sun was reflecting off of them, causing them to look like they were glowing, it gave the sky a beautiful and majestic feel.

"Oh.. Wow." I looked around with wide eyes. Goku laughed.

"There's someone I want you to meet." He started flying down, slowly because - I inferred - he didn't want to scare me again.

Soon a large dome like building came into view and Goku started going slightly faster. He landed at the bottom of a small staircase and set me down. He grabbed my hand and ran up the staircase, pulling me after him. He ran into a small room with pillars holding the ceiling up, and no walls with a fountain in the middle of the room. He stopped suddenly causing me to crash into him.

"Ow…" I muttered and I rubbed a spot on my forehead where I hit his shoulder.

"Sorry, are you okay?" He suddenly changed from being excited to being worried. I flashed him a smile and nodded.

"It's okay, I'm fine." I assured him. He went back to smiling and looked around. "Aha." He walked to the other side of the fountain. I followed him and saw a large man with long, unruly black hair sleeping on a mat beside the fountain, and a cat standing by the railing that ran around the edge of the room. The cat was white and he was holding a large walking stick similar to Kamis.

"Korin!" Goku called out. The cat turned to look at us.

"Hello Goku." He nodded at him in greeting.

"Oh my God." I stared at him with wide eyes. I had seen him before, yes, but it was still surprising. "I mean, I'm sorry. My name is Trinity." I gave him a painful excuse of a smile. He chuckled and nodded at me too.

"Trinity, this is Master Korin."

Okay! I'm so sorry it took so long to get out, I've had doctors appointments and such and I just didn't know how to write for Goku's personality properly, I hope I did a good job. This chapter was supposed to be longer but I just wanted to get it out so I cut it kinda short.. Shortest chapter so far. But anyways, hope you guys like it! I'll make sure to update quicker from now on.

Also! Thank you to **Evalyd Yamazaki**. I read your comment this morning and finally realized that I have been putting off typing this story and been using doctors appointments as an excuse. And to answer your review, no. I refuse to let Trinity ever become a Mary Sue. Although she might start learning martial arts, can give a definite answer right now~ :3

I'll start working on chapter six soon. Until then thank you all my lovely readers for keeping me motivated and next time I put off updating for so long, you're allowed to kick my butt and get mad at me all you want! It'll make me motivated xD


	6. Hello

A/N: Ahhhh! I'm so sorry for the almost two month wait :/ The end of school was really busy, then there were doctors appointments, camping trips, birthdays and such! But I finally kicked myself in the butt and decided to update! I can't believe I haven't updated in so long, I love this story, it should be easy for me to write xD Anyways! On with the story! :3

* * *

I stared at the giant, white dome shaped house that I was now standing in front of awkwardly. I couldn't believe Goku just dropped me off here, but at the same time I knew he had to train. I didn't know what he was training for, all I knew was he was going to be fighting in something big.

I stepped forwards a few steps and up to the door. As I went to knock the door slide open, catching me off guard. I looked through the opening and saw a few robots gliding around, cleaning what needed to be clean. The room looked like the waiting room of an office building. I stepped in and my shoes made light clicking noises against the tiled floor. The room was giant and any noise made echoed.

"Hello? Is somebody here?" I heard a female's voice come from a door way to the left. A blue haired girl came through the door and she looked at me for a second before smiling. "How can we help you today?" She walked towards me until she was a meter in front of me.

"I… I was dropped off here." I muttered.

"Oh? By who?" She raised her eyebrow.

"By Goku. He told me-"

"Goku's here?" She asked happily, looking around for him.

"Uh, n-no. He lefts after dropping me off outside, he told me-" I got cut off again.

"You know Goku? Hmm... Any friend of Goku's is a friend of mine!" She held a hand out to me. "I'm Bulma, although I'm sure you already know that." She laughed. I shook her hand.

"Actually... I didn't know that." I let out a small, nervous laugh. "Erm, why would I know that?" I asked shyly. Her eyes widened as she gave me a look of pure shock.

"What, did you just fall out of another dimension or what?" She laughed. "My father owns Capsule Corp." I had a blank expression on my face. "You know… This building you're standing in? Um… Well, you don't meet someone who doesn't know about us everyday." She gave me a smile.

"Actually… When you asked if I fell out of another dimension… I kinda did." I scratched the back of my head and looked to the ground. She was silent for a moment and I took this chance to finally tell her what Goku told me to say. "Goku told me that I should stay here until he comes back for me because I need clothes and he thinks I'll get bored watching him train day and night." I let out with one breath.

"You're from another dimension?" She asked, studying my face closely. I sighed. She completely missed the last sentence. "You looked pretty this dimension to me." Her brows furrowed. "Maybe my dad could study you a bit and then we'll know more about you."

"Wh-what?" I screeched. She turned to look at me. "If you want to know about me just ask! I'm not some sort of science experiment!" I crossed my arms over my chest and took a step back defensively. Bulma let out a small laugh before smiling broadly at me.

"There you are. I knew you had a back bone in you." She turned around and started walking away before turning back. "What's your name?" She smiled sweetly at me.

"I'm Trinity Atreya Maddox." I told her, still defensive. I took a few steps towards her and she waited for me to be beside her before she started walking too.

"Don't worry Trinity, we aren't going to treat you like a science experiment, I was just joking. Although I am curious about you, but a guest is a guest." She told me, smiling. I let my guard down and smiled back at her.

"Thank you Bulma, for letting me stay here." I smiled and looked down to the floor.

"Not a problem. So, you need clothes do you?" She gave me a smile that somewhat scared me and I got a feeling that she was one of those types who loved shopping for herself, other people, or just for stuff and things in general.

* * *

"Here Trinity!" I heard Bulmas voice from the other side of the changing room door as I got bombarded with another large batch of clothes for me to try on.

"Bulma, I didn't need two whole wardrobes!" I whined. Although she did have good taste and I did look great in the clothes she was having me try on – Even though I never would have picked out half the clothes myself – I hated shopping and trying clothes on.

"That's all Trinity, c'mon you'll look great in all of it. Actually, you know what; I already know it all fits you. Let's just go to the checkout." I rolled my eyes and gathered all of the clothes up and threw them back over the other side. I changed back into my clothes and walked out of the changing room.

"Okay! Lets go." She smiled at me. "Then when we get back to my house we can talk all about where you came from and how you got here." She smiled at me.

"Oh joy, it'll be just like another therapist." I complained as we got to the cash.

* * *

A/N: Okay, again sorry for the super long wait! I'm going on a writing spree right now so the next few chapters should be out within the next few days ^^. I know this chapter is short.. and the last chapter was short, but there will be longer chapters in the future! R&R3


	7. Errands

A/N: I know I said I would be updating soon but I sorta went on a little trip to visit family and I don't use computers when I'm away from home so I didn't get any time to work on the next chapter. I also have a bit of writers block so the next few chapters wont be very good. I'll try my best to work around it and have the story still be interesting but honestly this bit of the story is filler, I'll get back to Trinity and Goku together in a chapter or two, I'm going to be trying to cover all the filler in this chapter so hopefully it'll be a long one. Not too sure since I haven't worked on the chapter yet. Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

"Bulma, I already told you I don't know what happened. I was asleep and I thought it was all a dream. Last I remember is the feeling of falling." I explained patiently as we put away the clothes she had bought for me in the room that she told me to call mine until we figure out how to get me home, if I even want to go home.

"You're completely sure Trinity?" She asked me, her eyebrows furrowed.

"How many times have I answered that question?" I rolled my eyes, then turned to her with a small smile. "You're over thinking this Bulma. I don't want to go home, I want to stay here. I've always wanted to be here and now you want to send me home? I'm here now, lets not fuss on how I got here or where I'm from, honestly you'll end up stressing both of us out if you think about it too much."

"What do you mean you've always wanted to be here?" She asked me with an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed. I felt my heart stop beating for a second.

"I didn't say that, Bulma. See? You're already stressing yourself out to the point that you're hearing things." I lied and let out a shaky laugh as I went back to folding and putting away clothes. I didn't think it would work, but she let out a small sigh and let it be.

"It's getting late, do you have everything you need?" She asked as she placed a pair of pants in a drawer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for everything." I smiled at her and she walked towards the door.

"Good night Trinity. See you tomorrow." She smiled at me and I sent her a smile back before she closed the door. I heard her foot steps as she walked down the hall.

I grabbed a new pair of pajamas and jumped into the bed before drifting off into another dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Uwahh! Mrs. Briefs, I can't cook." I whined as I dropped a bag of flour onto my foot and sent flour flying up to my face.

"Well you'll have to learn to cook if you ever want to get married." She told me sweetly, smiling as she started sweeping up some flour that spilled. I picked up the bag of flour and put it on the counter before inspecting my foot to make sure no damage was done. I stood back up and sighed.

"All I'm going to do is make a mess of your kitchen, I'm sorry I keep doing everything wrong." I frowned and grabbed a broom to help her clean up the mess I made.

"Don't worry so much darling. You're better at this then Bulma is, trust me honey." She let out a small laugh as she swept the flour into a dust pan and dumped it into the garbage. I laughed as well.

"Seriously?" I asked her, grinning. I never thought that Bulma would be such a bad chef, she seemed like the kind of person who would be good at everything. "I never would have guessed." I smiled as I measured out the flour for the batch of cookies we were making, or trying to make.

"Yes, she's always been my spoilt little girl." She laughed as she dumped a random number of chocolate chips into the mix. "Never had to cook a single meal for herself." She mixed the batter and then started scooping the cookie dough into balls and placing them on the pan.

"I hope they turn out okay." I laughed as she put the pan into the oven.

"Don't worry so much dear, they'll be fine. Why don't you go see if you could find Bulma, or my husband. I'll bring some to you when they're done." She smiled at me and made a slight shooing motion. I smiled back and walked out of the kitchen.

"Where would they be?" I asked out loud, looking around.

"Ah, Trinity! Could you come and help me for a few minutes?" I sighed quietly and turned to see Bulmas dad looking at me with a smile on his face and a wrench in his hand.

"Sure Mr. Briefs, how can I help?" I smiled at him and started walking in his direction.

"I realized that I can't reach my tools from where I need to work, and there's no way to bring them closer. So could you just hand me tools as I ask for them? Very easy job." He smiled at me and nodded slightly.

"Sure Mr. Briefs." I smiled back. When we got to our destination I realized the only tool I recognized was a wrench and a screw driver. 'Oh boy.' I thought and I let out a mental sigh.

"Okay so I'm just going to sit right in there and when I ask for something just hand it to me through the door, okay?" He explained. I examined the thing he was building. It was a large sphere and I couldn't tell what it was supposed to do.

"So, I'm not exactly sure what these are all called..." I muttered staring at the tools.

"That's okay, you should know what everything is by the name." He smiled at me before climbing into a small doorway. I stood near the tools and waited for him to ask from one. "Okay, Trinity? Could you hand me the red whatsit?" He called out to me from inside the orb. I stared at the tools, half of them had to be red. I sighed, picked up a random one and handed it to him. "No no no, the whatsit, not the thingamajig." He handed it back to me. I frowned and stared at the tools.

After a good half hour of thingamabobs, whosits and whatsits Bulma came into the room we were in.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you." Bulma smiled at me. I gave a weak smile back.

"Okay Trinity, I need the orange digamabobber." Her dad called from inside the metal sphere. I sighed and looked at all the orange tools. I took a gamble and went for the one that looked like a torch.

"Daddy? What are you doing? Trinity isn't some robot helper." Bulma put her hands on her hips and looked through the whole to where her dad was. "I'm taking her with me, find a robot to help you next time." She rolled her eyes, grabbed my arm and pulled me away with her.

"Thank you." I let out a small laugh.

"My mother's been looking for you, something about cookies or something." She told me as we walked into the kitchen that was now completely spotless.

"Oh wow she cleans up quick." I looked around, no flour on the ceiling, no eggshells on the floor and no sugar everywhere in between. I looked at the counter and saw a plate of cookies. They looked completely fine.

"It's more or less our robot staff here that cleans everything up." She laughed and grabbed a cookie. I followed and took a bite.

"Raisin? I thought we made chocolate chip." I stared quizically at the cookie.

"Yeah she told me the cookies the two of you made totally bombed so she made these." Bulma told me, smiling as she ate her cookie.

"Oh, I see." I frowned for a moment but quickly smiled again, I already knew I was no good at cooking. No need to let it get me down now.

"Hey, wanna play a game of monopoly?" She nudged me on the arm. I laughed.

"Yeah sure. But I've never been good at that game so it'll probably be an easy game."

"That's okay, I'm no good at it either." She stuck her tongue out and laughed.

* * *

"Longest game of monopoly ever." I complained and fell backwards to lie on my back.

"Yeah but at least you won."

"I should definitely try the 'just buy everything you land on' strategy more often." I grinned up at the ceiling.

"I'm going to try that next time." She let out a small laugh. "But for now I'm going to bed. Goodnight Trinity. By the way, winners clean up the game!" And with that she was gone. I didn't bother yelling after her cause I knew she wouldn't come back.

I cleaned up the game quickly and jumped into bed. Right as I was about to fall asleep I heard a knocking on my window. I gave out a sigh, got out of bed and looked outside only to see Goku flying outside it, waving and smiling his dorky smile. I smiled back at him and opened the window.

"Hey, Mr. Popo and Kami let me off early so I came to get you. Do you still wanna travel around with me?" He asked curiously, looking into the room.

"Yes, yes please." I practically pleaded. Between learning to cook, whosits, whatsits and thingamajigs I don't think I would be able to last any longer here.


End file.
